When I Wake
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Harry's tired. Tired of the sneaking around, tired of the empty bed and cold sheets the morning after, and tired of being 'casual'. What's Draco to do when Harry says he's tired of being his plaything? Perhaps a bit of forced celibacy is just what the Slytherin needs to knock some sense into him. Now, if only Harry would just shut up and listen. Written for the lovely ChrystelleK.


Harry stared resignedly at the blonde's pale black as Draco bent over to collect his hastily discarded trousers, quickly buttoning them up before reaching down once again to collect his shirt. Harry sighed, the sound too quiet for the Slytherin to hear as he watched Draco put on the remainder of his clothing, checking himself in the mirror the Room of Requirement had so helpfully provided.

Emerald eyes quickly fluttered shut to keep up the rouse of sleep as the older teen turned around, taking in the seemingly resting and thoroughly debauched looking brunette on the bed before he abruptly turned, hastily exiting the room out into the hallways of the dark castle as he had so many times before.

Harry let out an exhale of frustration as he tried to blink away the inexplicable water that had begun to build in his eyes. It wasn't as though this was anything new. Ever since the end of the war a lot had changed between himself and the Slytherin, and he wasn't quite sure if it was for better or for worse.

The fighting had stopped, that was certainly a positive, but instead of the physical pain that he'd grown accustomed to receiving from the blond, he'd been forced to make himself adjust to the new onslaught of emotional turmoil that had stemmed from their current arrangement.

He wasn't entirely sure how it had started, just that it had. It had been at one of the numerous parties the returning Seventh, now technically Eighth years had decided to throw upon the arrival of the new school year and the end of the war. Whether from the emotional maelstrom they both seemed to be in, the level of alcohol they'd each consumed, or perhaps a mixture of both, the two teens had found themselves in bed together, unknowingly beginning a string of what would soon become many more frantic nights and frenzied encounters in the future.

And this is where Harry found himself now, alone in a too big bed trying to ignore the ache in his chest after Draco had once again left before the morning came.

Draco . . . he wasn't sure when he'd begun to call the Slytherin by his first name but he supposed after everything they'd been through, in the past year more than ever, that it just felt natural. He silently cursed the blond, hating that the older teen's actions could affect him so much. Hating that no matter what he told himself and how hard he tried it only took one look from the Slytherin to reduce him to a needy mess.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, far worse than their meetings was that somewhere along the way he'd actually begun to develop _feelings_ for the blond. He'd tried to tell himself that it was only a result of being starved of affection as a child, and that it was only natural to cling to any form of intimacy he was being presented with, but as time wore on it was getting harder and harder to convince himself.

-x-x-x-

"Harry, what's wrong with you mate? All morning you've looked like you've swallowed draught of the living dead." Ron said around a mouthful of toast, earning a disapproving look from his girlfriend.

Harry said nothing but offered an unconcerned shrug as he took a slow sip of his pumpkin juice. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, or most of the week for that matter. And he couldn't help noticing when it had all started.

It'd been exactly week since he'd broken things off with Draco, claiming that he intended to focus on his studies along with a handful of other lame excuses, and since then hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep a night, and that only if he were lucky.

"Perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey. Hermione said thoughtfully from behind a book. "Are you having nightmares?" She asked, the last part quietly as she quickly glanced up from her tome to fix him with a concerned look.

"Thanks 'Mione but 'm fine." Harry said around a yawn, smiling impishly at Hermione's pointed stare.

"Harry, we're worried about you. Aren't we Ron?" Hermione said, sending a hard look at her boyfriend as he hastily rushed to swallow his food.

"Yeah, of course we're worried about you mate." Ron coughed out, having swallowed too fast. Harry grinned, and both boys shared an amused eye roll at the girl's incessant worrying when Hermione turned.

"I think I'm going to head to class." Harry said, noticing Hermione's frown. "And perhaps I'll stop by the Hospital Wing." He added to save himself a lecture, no intention whatsoever of actually doing so.

"Alright Harry." Hermione said softly, offering a tiny smile though her brows were still somewhat creased in anxiety. "See you in class."

"See you mate." Ron waved, turning gratefully back to his plate.

Harry chuckled to himself as he shook his head, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face as he left the Great Hall, unaware of the pair of grey eyes that followed him out.

-x-x-x-

"How long are you going to moon after Potter?" Blaise asked as he looked up from the morning's edition of the_ Prophet_. "You've slept with most of the boy's in our year, the years above when we were younger, and even some below. Bedding Potter should hardly be a troublesome feat for you, especially now with this proposed inter house unity thing. Just get it over with and stop pouting like a bloody Hufflepuff."

Draco turned a sharp glare on his friend, receiving a dark eyebrow raised in response as the blond hissed. "I do not_ pout_. And for your information I've already, as they say, 'been there, done that'."

"Really?" Blaise said in interest, putting his newspaper down completely as he fixed an incredulous gaze on his friend. "And to think I didn't notice. So, if that's not your problem then what's with all this attention for Potter?"

Draco shrugged, feeling a bit uneasy as he answered. "We had a casual thing, Potter broke it off. I guess I'm just . . . sexually frustrated. It's just time I get another bed mate, perhaps Theodore . . ."

Blaise snorted, "If you do for Merlin's sake do it somewhere other than the dorms. I do _not_ want a repeat of the start of term, seeing Theodore's scrawny pale ass once was enough for me thanks. But what makes you so sure replacing Potter in your bed will work? Potter ended things for a reason, and there's a reason you've let this bother you this long. Had it been anyone else you'd have already found a replacement. This is different. . . Merlin," Blaise murmured, disbelief lacing his tone, "I think you may actually _like_ him."

It would have only been a minute widening of the eyes to anyone else, but to Blaise it was a look of pure and utter horror that had crossed his fellow Slytherin's face.

"Oh this is almost too good!" he chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or as my mum liked to say The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die, has actually managed to catch Draco Malfoy's, Slytherin's Ice Prince's, attention. I should sell the story to Witch Weekly."

"Thanks, why don't you say it just a bit louder so the whole bloody school can hear you?" Draco hissed, eyes darting around surreptitiously to check for any potential eavesdroppers.

"I'm surprised you've waited this long to fix things." The dark teen continued, ignoring his friend. "When you want something you usually just charge in after it, what's keeping you?"

Draco shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortably exposed. "If Potter wants to stop he has his own reasons."

"Which are?"

"I don't know, alright." Draco snapped. "And I couldn't care less."

Blaise snorted, "Bullocks. You care, I think you care a great deal actually, and the only way to fix it is to actually try."

Draco sighed, standing in an effort to get away as he affected his usual careless drawl. "If I wanted a speech I'd have gone to Pansy. I think I'll go and finish my Potion's essay, I'll see you later."

"See you mate." Blaise said before a small smirk came to him, "Oh, and be sure to tell Potter I say hi."

-x-x-x-

Draco questioned his usually keen sense of logic as he stood in the fifth corridor hallway, peering around a statue at the hunched over figure of Harry seated in a small alcove.

"Harry."

The brunette whipped around, emerald eyes searching frantically before finally settling on the blond only to harden at the sight.

"What is it?" Harry asked wearily, standing from his spot. "I've actually got somewhere to be, can it wait?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the poor attempt at an excuse and simply strode his way over to the Gryffindor, Harry taking two steps back as a reflex. "Look, can we talk?" Draco said, deciding to pose it as a question instead of a demand as he normally would and hating the edge of desperateness he could hear in his voice.

"About what?" Harry asked, "I have nothing to say."

"Well than maybe you could start by giving me a reason." Draco snapped, anger starting to take him at the Gryffindor's stubborn evasiveness.

"I told you I want to focus on-"

"Don't give me that." Draco hissed. "You and I both know that that's nothing but a load of rubbish. I want a real reason damn it!"

A dark eyebrow rose at the blonde's harsh tone. "I don't know what you want to hear but I have nothing else to say, that was my reason."

"Really?" Draco sneered, striding purposely closer to the Gryffindor and invading his personal space. "Something you probably haven't notice Potter" he spit the last name, making the brunette flinch imperceptibly. "but when you hate someone you tend to focus a lot of your attention on them, even learn a few things about them. And for the past seven years I think it's safe to say that we had a mutual hatred of each other, so much so that I picked up on a few things about you. For instance, your small smiles are for when you're genuinely happy, you're somewhat of an insomniac and . . . you're a piss poor liar that tends to blink far too much when you attempt it."

"I do no-" Harry said, stopping himself to purposefully keep his eyes open with a frustrated frown.

"So, now that that's settled" Draco murmured, "what's your real reason?"

Harry swallowed, more than a bit unnerved by the blonde's close proximity, taking a step back only to have the Slytherin follow him until he was effectively backed into the wall.

"What's wrong Potter, scared?" Draco taunted, pressing the line of his body against Harry's, his breath ghosting across the brunette's neck.

"Stop it." Harry said weakly.

"Stop what?" Draco demanded, lips a mere inch from Harry's. "If you really don't like it, then stop it yourself." Draco murmured, looking at Harry for a scrutinizing moment before pressing his lips to the Gryffindor's.

Harry gasped at the contact, hands moving up to push the older teen away only to have his wrists caught in a tight grip, lips moving against his insistently until his mouth was finally pried open, a teasing tongue pushing its way past his teeth and prompting his to participate.

Harry groaned into the kiss, lips moving against the blonde's until he felt familiar hands teasingly lifting up the hem of his shirt, snapping him back to reality.

"Stop!" Harry growled, pushing a surprised Draco off of him as he glared at the Slytherin. "What part of no can't you comprehend?"

"The senseless part of it." Draco snapped, "Because you sure as hell weren't saying it last week when you were screaming my name and begging for more."

Harry flushed, ignoring the last comment as he ground out, "I meant it when I said that it was over, deal with it! I'm sorry if I've . . . hurt your feelings or something like that Malfoy but-"

"Oh spare me the break up speech." Draco snorted, "If this is how you end all of your relationships then I actually feel sorry for the Weaslette. We weren't dating."

"Exactly!" Harry shouted, emerald eyes fixed heatedly on the blond. "If you want a reason that badly well there it is. I ended it because I _won't_ be one of your playthings that you call on whenever you're horny. It's as though I was your own personal whore!"

Draco reeled back as if he'd been slapped, wide eyes fixed on the Gryffindor as he took in the panting teen.

"I'm not going to let you _use_ me." Harry said quietly, eyes dulling as he seemed to deflate and merely gazed at the blond blankly.

"So you're upset because you thought that it was all just sex to me." Draco said carefully, trying to ease the situation somewhat.

"That's what I said, isn't it." Harry huffed, clearly on edge and feeling terribly exposed as his eyes darted behind the Slytherin, contemplating simply running away.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair as silver eyes fixed steadily on the younger teen, staring at him so long that Harry began to shift uncomfortably.

"Potter" Draco said, face twisting at the thought of what he was about to say, "I'm not good with . . . feelings, but I thought you knew, it wasn't just sex for me."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, staring at the Slytherin as if he'd just announced that he'd decided to devote the rest of his life to searching for Crumple Horned-Snorkacks with Luna. "You thought I knew . . . How the hell would I know? You certainly never seemed like it. You'd simply show up, get it out of your system, and leave as soon as possible you prat!"

"I've never slept with anyone more than twice, and even then it was due to a bit too much to drink. But you were . . . different. You've always been different, you've always affected me more than others, and it . . ." Draco was quiet for a long moment, long enough that Harry was considering asking for more before he said, "it scared me. The first time it happened I blamed the alcohol, but the next two times I didn't have that excuse. And I always left telling myself that I just didn't want to get caught and then deal with the scandal, but the truth is . . . I didn't want to wake up the next morning and see a look of regret on your face." He said slowly, as if it were a struggle to get each word out, and by the way his face had twisted and he was resolutely staring at anywhere but the teen before him, Harry assumed it was.

Harry's face was as red as his tie by the end of Draco's speech. He opened his mouth as if to speak before promptly closing it, realizing he had no words.

Draco smirked, exuding an air of confidence he didn't really feel as he taunted, "What, the famous Harry Potter finally speechless? Alert the presses."

Harry blinked, finally able to regain his composure as he said, "And it appears Draco Malfoy may actually have a heart, shall I tell the _Prophet_?"

Draco faltered a bit, before getting a determined look in grey eyes as he once again purposely encroached on the Gryffindor's personal space, planting his hands firmly on his hips as he backed Harry into the wall.

"So Potter, I think this heartfelt sharing session, at least on my part, is coming to a close. We're at a bit of a split here and the quaffle seems to be in your hands. So, what are you going to do?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, staring into mercurial eyes as he felt Draco's breath gently hit his face form their close proximity.

Harry hummed to himself, bringing up his arms to rest loosely around the Slytherin's neck. "It all depends on if you're there when I wake up." He murmured before leaning up and crashing his lips to the blonde's.

Draco grinned into the kiss; not bothering to respond as he figured actions would speak louder than words in this case.

Harry let out a small groan as Draco teasingly tugged on his bottom lip before pulling away with a satisfied smirk, grabbing his hand tightly and nearly dragging him out of the darkened alcove and down the corridor.

The familiar feeling of excitement began to coil in the pit of Harry's stomach as he let himself be led, not bothering to ask where they were headed as Draco pulled him along corridor after corridor.

"The only good thing about being made Head Boy again." Draco murmured as they stopped outside his dormitory, the Slytherin quickly unlocking it before yanking Harry inside while muttering a quick locking and silencing charm for good measure.

"Well then it's a very good thing indeed." Harry murmured as he was pressed up against the door, words muffled as pale lips were quickly pressed to his own, large hands pulling his hips up to grind against the blonde's own.

"Fuck Harry." Draco groaned as the Gryffindor broke the kiss, leaving a heated trail of wet kisses down the pale column of his throat.

Harry grinned at the expletive, it was rare whenever Draco lost control and he relished in the tiny moments when he did.

Pale hands fumbled for something until he took hold of Harry's tie, yanking him up for a desperate kiss as his hands scrambled to undo his shirt, finally ripping it open with a frustrated growl as buttons flew everywhere.

"Someone's in a hurry." Harry murmured, words trailing off into a loud moan as his legs were roughly parted by the taller teen's knee as it rubbed firmly against his clothed erection.

"Wanted this all week." Draco murmured, nipping at the tan skin of Harry's neck before sucking harshly, sure to leave a mark.

Harry yelped as he was abruptly picked up, legs automatically moving to wrap around the Slytherin's waist as he was lead to the bedroom before being laid down on the bed, lips never parting from the blonde's.

Draco sat up, straddling the younger teen's waist as he merely stared down at him, chest heaving slightly from his quicker than normal breaths as his eyes raked over the brunette.

His hand reached up to trace the curve of the Gryffindor's rosy cheek, flush covering his face from the blonde's close scrutiny as he shifted uncomfortably.

Draco swallowed, feeling the unusual urge to say something ridiculously sappy before he quickly quelled it, leaning down to bring Harry into another desperate kiss. Harry smiled into it, having seen the brief flash of _something_ in mercury eyes that made his stomach flutter.

He reached behind himself for his wand, wordlessly vanishing their clothes making Harry gasp at the suddenness of cool air meeting his heated form.

Harry hissed as Draco pressed their bodies together with a smirk, spreading the Gryffindor's legs and nestling himself in between.

"I love the sounds you make." Draco murmured, making Harry let out a breathy moan as he roughly ground their erections together before moving to place a trail of fiery kisses down the length of the Harry's torso.

"Fuck" Harry groaned, arching up against the strong hands holding down his hips as pale lips slowly took in the head of his cock.

Draco smirked around his mouthful, taking him down further as he reached into his bedside table and deftly uncapped the bottle of lube before coating his fingers and trailing them down to teasingly circle the brunette's puckered entrance.

Emerald eyes fluttered shut as the first finger slipped in, a sharp gasp leaving him at the sensation. Pale eyebrow's furrowed in concentration as he added the second and third fingers, searching until Harry let out a particularly loud shriek as his fingers brushed firmly over his prostate.

Draco groaned as he sat up, taking in the flushed, writhing, and moaning teen beneath him. He quickly coated his member before lining himself up with the Gryffindor's stretched entrance. "Ready?" He murmured, receiving an impatient huff and nod from the brunette as he quickly pushed in, making Harry gasp in surprise.

"A little warning would have been nice." Harry grit out, voice a bit higher than normal.

"But I thought you said you were ready?" Draco asked innocently, leaning down for a chaste kiss as he began moving, knowing from experience that the sooner he found the younger teen's prostate again, the sooner he could reduce Harry to the pleasure crazed moaning mess he adored so much.

"Draco!" Harry groaned, legs wrapping tightly around the Slytherin's waist as blunt nails dug harshly into his back. The blond smirked at his success, speeding up his pace and striking the brunette's prostate with nearly every thrust.

"Fuck." Draco panted, nipping at Harry's lips before bringing him into a harsh kiss.

Placing one hand next to Harry's head to steady himself he slowly brought the other down to firmly grasp the brunette's erection, pumping him quickly in time with his thrusts.

Harry bit his lip, nails dragging brutally down the Draco's back as he arched up into the touch. Recognizing that Harry was close he sped up slightly, slamming into the body beneath him as he increased the strokes of his hand.

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry screamed, grip tightening to near painful as he came, shudder racking his body as his eyes squeezed tightly shut. A low moan escaped his throat as Harry clenched around him, quickly following him over the edge as he released into the younger teen.

Both groaned as Draco slowly pulled out, the blond carefully lying down next to him before his shaky arms gave out. "Damn, I missed this." He murmured as Harry draped himself over his chest, wrapping an arm around the brunette as he turned to offer a tired kiss.

Harry shifted against him; not quite willing to give in to the call of sleep for fear of what he'd find when he woke up.

Draco offered a small smile at recognizing the reason for his hesitation. "Go to sleep." He said quietly, pulling the covers up over them before bringing up a hand to card through dark tresses in an attempt to soothe his worries. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry wanted to believe him but there were still faint traces of doubt lingering in his mind tempting him to stay awake. However, his body turned out to be the deciding factor as exhaustion finally overcame him, pulling him into sleep.

-x-x-x-

Emerald eyes opened blearily at the sensation of something tickling his face. He barely registered a hand moving back before he blinked, attempting to take in his blurry surroundings.

He gratefully took his glasses when they were offered before his eyes widened in realization. Someone had just handed him his glasses, someone was _there_.

"I told you I'd be here." Draco smirked, softening into a smile as he took in the broad grin that lit up Harry's face.

"Yeah, you did." Harry murmured, leaning up for a gentle kiss. A small smile crossed his face as he once again settled down into the warmth of blonde's arms with every intention of going back to sleep, comforted in the knowledge that Draco would still be there when he woke up.

_AN: This was a giftfic for the lovely ChrystelleK. I hope you all liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
